<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex Amber by Kyle_that_rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278526">Alex Amber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_that_rat/pseuds/Kyle_that_rat'>Kyle_that_rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100th Hunger Games, F/M, I don’t ship Katniss and Gale but if Peeta died he would be Katniss’s go-to, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_that_rat/pseuds/Kyle_that_rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Amber is the daughter of the 75th hunger games winner. She is reaped for the fourth quarter Quell along side Katniss Everdeens some Jack Hawthorne. (AU where Peeta died and Katniss still won)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gale Hawthorne/Katniss Everdeen, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: my fanfic will take a time line where Cato killed Peeta but Katniss still won, and for the 75th hunger games Malisa Amber (Alex’s mom) won. For the 75th hunger games the mentors had to hand pick 4 tributes, 2 under 15 and 2 over 15*</p><p>I sat in a chair knitting a blanket. My little sister watched as my fingers wove patterns of blue and green squares. Soon President Snow and his overly puffy lips would be announcing the what horrors lie for this year’s hunger games.</p><p>”Could you teach me to knit like that one day Alex?” My sister’s voice snapped me out of my mind.</p><p>”Maybe, but I’m gonna teach you to stitch first.” Stitching, my mother had taught me to do it around her age, 13, yes I remember sitting on the couch and pricking my finger multiple time, it was four years ago but it feels like yesterday. <br/>“Could you start now?” <br/>“After the announcement.”</p><p>For the next ten minutes I allow my mind to wonder, I worry about how the reaping are most likely rigged, Victor children always find themselves in the arena, I worry about what would happen to Amira, poor sweet Amira. <br/>The seal of Panem flashes on the screen catching my attention. President Snow appears on screen and he reads off a card.</p><p>”For the fourth Quarter Quell the tributes will be reaped from the pool of Victor children and children most close to Victors including Cousins, Nicese, Nephews, and Grandchildren. To remind the Rebels that they aren’t the only ones in danger, but also put their children at stake.” </p><p>The seal appears and leaves and quickly as it came. I hear my mother shriek, she fall to the ground and starts sobbing. “God why! Why have you cursed me like this!” <br/>I’m shocked, my mother has no grandchildren, I only know of three other kids who are eligible besides Amira and I, Katniss Everdeens Child Jack who is my age, her sister’s daughter Maylee who is 12, and the Nephew of the 95th hunger games winner Hagan who is 18. <br/>The 95th games winner is a strong 20-some year old woman, she is the female mentor for district 12, the male mentor would be Haymitch Abernathy, who is a 60-some year old alcoholic.</p><p>I would have the second most slips with my name, the first would be Hagan. The odds where not in my favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reaping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Jack is the accidental son of Gale and Katniss*</p><p>My dress was a dark shade of green and my hair was in a braid resting on my shoulder. Amira wore a pink dress that went down to her knees and her hair was down and straight. </p><p>I could feel the tension in the little roped off areas, everyone had their own rope area except Jack Hawthorne and I. </p><p>“Now time has come to select courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district 12 in the 100th annual Hunger Games.” Effie Trinkets voice was bubbly. She wore a maroon wig and outfit. <br/>“As usual, Ladies first.” I sucked in a breath. “Maylee Everdeen.” The small 12 year old girl made her way to the stage. She was small, probably not even 90 pounds. She reminded me of Amira, yes she was small, but that’s where the physical end, their more alike in deminor and personality, playful, kind, quiet.</p><p>”Do we have a volunteer?”</p><p>Slowly I raised my hand.“I volunteer as tribute.” </p><p>“Well come up then.” <br/>I step out of the ropes areas, never have I ever wanted to be a tribute but I can’t just let this little girl die in the arena. <br/>“Alex no! You can’t!” Amira grabbed my arm tears streaming down her face. <br/>“Let go Amira!” She was lifted of the ground by my friend, Fern.</p><p>”Alex!”</p><p>I walked forward and didn’t look back, if I did I would cry, and if I cried I’d be painted as weak.</p><p>Walking up the steps I catch a pair of grey seam eyes, Katniss Everdeen. She was staring at me, something was forming on her lips when I looked away. Maybe a thank you or a why, guess I’ll never know. I don’t look at my mom, if I do I’ll surely start crying.</p><p>”What’s your name?” Effie Trinket smiles at me.</p><p>”Alex Amber.”</p><p>”Well lets have a round of applause for our volunteer Alex Amber. Now for the boys.” Effie walks over to the other ball.</p><p>”The boys tribute will be, Jack Hawthorne.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meetings in the justice building</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imedeatly I was wisked off into the justice building. Currently I’m in a plush room with velvet couches. I guess I’m about to say my final goodbyes.Fern is first.</p><p>“Hey Alex, I brought you some cookies.” Fern’s mom always bought him cookies to snack on during the reaping.</p><p>He grabs my arm. “Listen to me Alex! You know how to throw a spear and shoot a bow! I know you do, I’ve seen you in the woods! You’ve been to all the districts with your mom you know the types of kids you’re going up against, and you have a good mentor, listen to her and you stand a big chance!” I’ve only ever heard Fern yell in the woods, even if he is a merchant, -and neither of us need the meat,- we still love to hunt. </p><p>“Don’t be stubborn okay! Do what she tells you!” Fern pulls me into a hug. We stay like that till a peacekeeper comes and escorts him out. “Remember You’re-“ the door shuts too early.</p><p>Next is my Amira and my mother. “Alex!” Amira jumps on me. My mom wraps her arms around us. “Alex, you’re so fast and strong you could win.” I can’t win, I mean just look at the odds! Two’s kids are destined to be monsterous!</p><p>”Maybe, then we’d have two victors in the family.” I look at my little sisters eyes, they match my mothers, bright blue that shines brighter than the stars. I try to savor them, this will be the last time I see them. My mother is pale-faced and has a sick look on her face as she pulls us both into a hug.</p><p>Soon they are out the door. My last guests semi-surprises me, Primrose and Katniss Everdeen. They stare at me for a bit till Katniss speaks up. </p><p>“Why,? why did you do that? You could have lived another year happy and unscathed.” She glares at me, prodding me with her eyes, I would think this behavior weird if my mother hadn’t told me about how Katniss hates to be in debt to other people, to her this is just another debt.</p><p>”The games are cruel and no child should have to be shoved into an arena to die.” There’s an edge in my voice. “Would you rather have had me stay silent?”</p><p>Prim looks at me, as if staring into my soul. “Thank you.” Her voice comes out much kinder than Katniss’. She pulls something out of her pocket, it’s a silver mockingjay pin. “You get to wear something into the arena from your district, I was hoping you’d wear this.”</p><p>She fastens The pin on my dress and pulls me into a hug. I barely know her, I’ve only met her once before but I guess taking almost certain death for someone’s daughter creates some sort of bond. </p><p>Soon I’m being escorted the train by peacekeepers, the grip they take on my arms almost feels like there gonna break them off. Turns out Jack was getting the same treatment, because when I’m finally on the the train I see him rubbing the sides of his arms.</p><p>Effie Trinket turns to us. “Now, you are both free to do whatever you like as long as you are in the dining room in an hour for dinner.” And with that she speeds off in her tall shoes.</p><p>I deside to check out my quarters. I’ve been on a capital train before so I have no trouble navigating my way through the different rooms. I’ve never had a room to myself, usually Amira and I would share.</p><p>They are mostly how I remember them, large and lavish. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’ve been absent from AO3 for so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although I would love to get some rest, I have to go to dinner. I would skip dinner if we would just be eating, but- as I’ve been told by my mother- dinner is more about strategy. Plus, even if I did, Marigold would would come banging on my door.</p><p>I let my mind wonder back to a day of hunting in the woods with Fern as I make my way to the dinning room.</p><p>”Wouldn’t matter how good the mentor is. I mean your mom won when Everdeen was mentoring her.” Fern and I have a shared hatred for Katniss. It’s not even that she ‘picked’ her, no, it was fair how she picked. Put all girls twelve to fourteen in a bag then fifteen to eighteen in a bag. It was what she did after.</p><p>”Left her to die while she wallowed in her own pity, mourning for that Peeta boy.” I understood her mourning, hated her supposed neglect, but I stopped pitying her when my mother produced a victor the same year my father died. </p><p>Before I can comprehend where I am I’m sitting at the table. Jack is sitting across from me, he looks much like his father except his brown almost black eyes-a rarity in District 12-, but has the demeanor of his mother. I’ve never had much cause to talk to him except group projects, although he’s gotten the message that our families don’t get along.</p><p>”Haymitch! Could you please for the love of god stop with the drinking!” Marigold yells at the older man.</p><p>”Yeah, maybe we could have a male winner for once if you’d put down the bottle.” Jack lashes out, defiantly more like his mother. This ticks me the wrong way. What about my mom? You’re mom was drunk on stage the year my mom won. </p><p>“Drunk, incompetent, and unskilled mentor means nothing bud. I mean my mom still won didn’t she?” Jack’s neck snaps to glare at me, but I don’t stop talking. “I mean, no sponsors because her mentor didn’t represent her, then when people finally did try to your mom was too drunk to let it go through.” </p><p>Jacks eyes are wide with aggression. “She was heartbroken!” </p><p>”Heartbroken? Over a man she wanted dead!” Jack opens his mouth to argue but ends up closing it. “Let’s not mention that the year MY DAD, HER HUSBAND DIED! AND SHE STILL HELPED HER TRIBUTE!” </p><p>Jack looks away in defeat. I’m immediately filled with guilt. I mean no matter how horrible my mother was I still wouldn’t have wanted to hear anyone trash her. Oh well, it’s too late now. Haymitch puts down his glass not wanting to make any of us angrier.</p><p>”Uh, wow... okay.” Marigold attempt to break the ice. “So... strategy. We could attempt at making you two a pair, but um... let’s just leave that one up for debate for now.”</p><p>Not much is really accomplished by the end of an hour so we all head to bed.</p><p>I feel even worse for Jack as time built so I catch Jack before he enters his room. “I’m sorry about what said about your mom. I’m nervous about this whole thing but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”</p><p>Jack sneers shaking his head. “Oh it’s fine Alex! How about you insult my father too?” <br/>
“Jack I’m sorry I shouldn’t-“</p><p>”You know what Alex! I think the only reason your apologizing is because you’re scared! What are you, five-three? Hundred-ten pounds?  I think that you realize now, that in the games all I have to do is shove you over and stab you a few times!”</p><p>Jack doesn’t move, he’s waiting, waiting for me to respond. I’m not sure how so I just say what sounds right. “Jack, truly I’m sorry. How about we start over, just leave the family rivalry in District 12?” </p><p>I stick my hand out for him to shake. He takes it and I feel like he’s gonna break my hand. “Just so you know, this doesn’t mean we’re allies. It just means that when I find you in the games I’ll make your death fast.” He snarls like a wolf, “See ya Tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The remake and Ceremony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m laying on a metal bed thinking about my interaction with my fellow tribute last night, and the death glare I revived when I tried to speak to him earlier this morning. It made my stomach churn in a weird way- not unlike the way it does when I see someone hot, which is weird because he threatened my life last night.</p><p>My last strip of leg hair is uprooted with a semi-painful jerk causing me to stop zoning out. It isn’t my first time being remade but it still hurts. <br/>
“I’m sorry, but good news! That was the last one!” A stick figure man named Lynon says whilst a plump woman names Finch helps me in to a tub of foul-smelling liquid. At first it burns but after a minute it soothes my tender skin. </p><p>“Here dear,” A woman with pale pink skin- Junis, I think her name is- pulls my leg out and plucks away my last hairs.</p><p>“Now that we’ve fixed you up you don’t look half bad! We’ll go get your stylist for you.” Lynon says.</p><p>I leave my robe on the floor beside be because I’m aware that who ever my stylist is will most definitely make me take it off.</p><p>A woman walks in, she’s tall, Maybe six foot. Her hair is black and wavy. But her most beautiful features are her eyes, the left being grey and the right being sea green. Her skin is milky white. She has no medical alterations except for her eye brow and lip piercings.</p><p>”Venesa,” She sticks her hand towards me. “I’ll be your stylist. Your names Alexis, Correct?” Her voice has the Capitol accent somewhat, but I can hear more District 4. Sometimes if someone in the Districts has lots of potential they can live in the in the Capitol and work as a stylist.</p><p>”Alex, just call me Alex.” I accept her hand shake.</p><p>”Well Alex, why don’t you put on your robe so we can chat.” I pull on the sheer robe and follow Venesa to a table in the corner of the room. </p><p>There’s a comfortable silence while we eat steak soaked in pear juice(Capitol citizens have weird food tastes) till she breaks the ice. “So Alex, I’ve got your costume ready. Would you like to try it on?” I nod my head, of course it doesn’t matter if I wanted to or not, the opening ceremony is tonight and she must make sure she has the right measurements.</p><p>District 12 tributes have all been dressed the same since the 74th Hunger Games when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark where tributes. The same black unitards with little difference. Although in Marigolds year the fire didn’t work out so they had streamers instead.</p><p>”Close your eyes!” I step into a unitard and feel it zip up. What’s the surprise? It’ll be the same! “Now, I know it’s not completely original, but it has some diffinces from past years. Okay, you can open them now.”</p><p>I open my eyes, it’s the black unitard,  But the neck of it goes up to my jawline and does small waves upwards almost simulating what a black fire would look like.</p><p>”What’s with the neck of this thing?” I ask comfusedly to Venesa.</p><p>”I don’t know, you tell me?” Venesa pulls out a lighter and lights my cape. That’s when I notice, The flames are blue!  The flames seem to lick my cheeks but I don’t feel any pain.</p><p>”Woah!” Is all I can seem to say. </p><p>Venesa grabs onto my shoulders. “The whole fire thing was getting kinda boring. So my partner Dan and I desided we should put our own spin on it.”</p><p>Venesa picks up some pictures, of Katniss? “Katniss Everdeen. Or, The Girl Who Was on Fire. That was her, you Alex, you’re The Girl Who is Fire.” She thinks for a second then remembers the flames are blue. “Oh yes, and the flames are blue because you mother also looked as if she was literal Fire in her opening ceremony, but blue Fire is hotter than red fire.”</p><p>***</p><p>The first thing I noticed when I’m in my Chariot is that Jack has been able to keep his stubble. </p><p>“They claimed that the Capitol women enjoyed seeing it.” Jack responded in a dead voice when I asked him. </p><p>Venesa and her partner Dan were in the stables with us. “Okay you two, look up, bright smiles and wave.” Dan said in a cheerful voice. </p><p>“And don’t forget to hold hands.” Venesa added looking through her bag. This segment makes me blush madly.</p><p>”You want us to do what?” Jack has a hint of anger in his voice. </p><p>“Hold hands.” Venesa holds her ground. “It adds just enough rebellion. Plus Haymitch and Marigold have decided that you two will present as a pair. For some odd reason the Capitol Citizens have shipped you two since you where little so it will only help both of you.” <br/>
Ship us? Why would they ship us? We’ve never shown a liking to each other, have we?</p><p>They go to turn around but Dan yells something over his shoulder. “And please for the love of god act like your fond of each other!”</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes. “They’ve got to know this whole twinsize act will blow up in our faces. I mean let’s just wait till the Capitol really ships us than we have to kill each other!” </p><p>Jack goes on now even looking at me. “Spounsers are bound to pull back the if we don’t ally! I mean...” <br/>
Jack shakes his head not finishing his sentence when District 1 starts to move. </p><p>“Are you ready?” I ask.</p><p>”As I’ll ever be.” Jack opens his hand and I take it. I can now feel his aggression by the way he’s holding my hand. There’ll be a bruise tomorrow.</p><p>As soon as we exit I make sure to put on a bright smile. I can hear many people calling my name, roses are flung at us from every direction. I catch one, it must have been genetically modified because it has no thorns and it reeks. I blow a kiss to the general area it came from and tuck it behind my ear.</p><p>Jack takes the whole ‘pair’ thing to a whole new level, handing me roses, taking his hand from mine and placing it on the small of my back.</p><p>After several laps around the city circle we finally come to a stop. The cheering fades and the President gives us a ‘warm’ welcome. It’s now dark, Jack and I only have to compete with District 4 for the screen time.</p><p>I desiced to have a look at all the other tributes since I didn’t pay attention to the reapings. Enobaria’s bear-like grandson Jusies from two, Wiress grandniece Martha from three, Porter’s great granddaughter Paisley from five, and most grimly, Joanna Masons twelve year old son Lemn from seven. He is clearly the youngest here. My heart hurts for him and his mother.</p><p>After President Snows ‘welcome’ speech our chariots are pulled inside. Most tributes are giving us a deadly stare. </p><p>Jack leans in and plants a peck on my cheek just as we’re pulling out of the camera view. He then leans into my ear., “Guess we did good” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am woken up by Effie, “Rise and shine! It’s going to be a big, big day!” From farther away Effie looks like she’s in her mid-thirties, but up-close you tell she’s actually around fifty.</p><p>”I’m getting up.” I groan as she exits. At the end of my bed theirs a folded outfit that must be my training uniform. It’s simple, black with blue stripes down the sleeves. The pants are lose, black with blue stripes down the side. It has a nice silky texture. I quickly slip it on and head to breakfast.</p><p>Jacks already at the table. He’s got the same outfit on as me. Okay so Venesa is really taking this twinzies act seriously.</p><p>”Well, looks like the princess awakes from her slumber.” Haymitch calls to me, at least he doesn’t sound drunk.</p><p>”Might as well sleep while I can.” I add in a monotone voice. Hey do they make fun of everything I do?</p><p>Im served a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a hash brown. Wonder how they knew I had a passion for this particular meal?</p><p>”Okay,” Jack speaks up, “what’s the plan for today?”</p><p>“Well, for starters. Right now you’re gonna eat at least two full plates.” Marigold answers. </p><p>Jack makes a confused face and Haymitch pipes up, “The best thing for you can do for yourselves is to put on a few pounds.” Then Haymitch looks at me, mocking my voice. “Might as well eat while you can.”</p><p>”And after that?” I question ignoring his last sentence.</p><p>”Meet Effie by the elevator by ten.-“</p><p>Marigold interrupts him. “But before that we need to know what your strengths and weaknesses are.-“</p><p>Haymitch cuts off Marigold. “And even before that,” Haymitch exaggerate the last ‘t’ “I need to know if we are coaching you separately or together.” </p><p>“Why would we be coached separately?” I ask.</p><p>Haymitch was about to speak but Marigold cuts him off once again. ”Incase one of you had a skill that you didn’t want the other to know about.” </p><p>“Oh, we already know each others skills. We’ve ran into each other in the woods enough.” Jack explains stabbing one of his eggs.</p><p>”And what exactly are those skills?” Marigold asks.</p><p>”Bow hunting. That’s about it for me.” Jack answers crossing his arms.</p><p>”His snares are the best I’ve ever seen.” I say, rolling my eyes before I can stop myself.</p><p>I don’t know why but this rubs Jack the wrong way. “Well your fishing nets always catch something! And your knife throwing is fucking scary as hell!”</p><p>”So? If I get jumped while I’m making a net I’m dead, but at least you’re big enough that someone might think twice.-“ </p><p>“Except you won’t need to! You’ll be in a tree somewhere shooting us all while you eat food from your sponsors!”</p><p>I scoff, ”Oh come on! No capitiol woman would sponsor me over you and-“</p><p>”Enough!” Haymitch’s voice slices through the air making us all fall scilent. “If you two don’t stop arguing I swear to god I will shove these eggs down your throats!”</p><p>”Okay,” Marigold chimes in, stopping Haymitch from suffocating us with dairy products. “So about training... only get used to the new bows, but once you start doing well put them down immediately. Both of you practice your knots while no ones looking but tone it down a bit if someone is. Alex, do a little knife throwing but don’t get too fancy with it, maybe teach Jack some.”</p><p>”Anything else?” Jack asks leaning his chair back on it's two hind legs.</p><p>Haymitch thinks for a second. “Unless one of you is really good with a axe-which I’m guessing you aren’t- don’t do axe swinging, it’ll heighten your metabolism.-“ </p><p>Marigold once again cuts off Haymitch, “And you two will be by each other’s side every second!” Jack and I open our mouths to complain. “No buts! Now go meet Effie by the Elevator.”</p><p>***<br/> As soon as we reach the training facility little squares with our district numbers are pined on our backs. Some woman- I didn’t care enough to remember her name- gives us a talking to about rules and what not.</p><p>Even though we have been told to appear mediocre, Jack and I immediately move to the plant station and make a game out of the test. The rules where simple, score less than the other and you had to do one thing that the other said.</p><p>“And that makes,” Jack does a drum roll whilst we wait for his results, “sixty-two out of sixty-two! Let’s see how good you do Amber!”</p><p>I slowly step up to the screen and start answering the questions. Most of it I know from my days in the woods, simple what is this plant questions, but then it starts asking what herbs you can use to cure multiple illnesses. </p><p>“Done!” I press the submit. “Drum roll please!”</p><p>Jack does his drum roll once again till the numbers pop up on the screen. “Ha! Sixty-one out of sixty-two!”</p><p>I attempt at playing dumb, ”Okay so, we tied right?”</p><p>Jack laughs, ”What? No!”</p><p>”What do you mean ‘no’?” </p><p>“We didn’t tie! I got one more than you!”</p><p>”I don’t think that really happened.” I say in a valley girl voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Girl, uh yes it did!” Jack drags out the ‘did’ And impersonating the prissy girls at our school.</p><p>We both start laughing hysterically no doubt gaining looks from the other tributes. “Fine. What do you want me to do?” <br/>Jack thinks for a moment. “I want you to... met me on the roof after dinner tonight.” </p><p>I’m taken back. “What?”</p><p>”You heard me.” Jack starts to walk toward the knots station. “C’mon. Let’s tie some knots.”</p><p>***</p><p>The rooftop was pretty windy, it reminded me of autumn in the woods when I hunted with my friends. A figure which I assume to be to be Jack is standing near the ledge.</p><p>”Hey,” I call out to him as I walk closer, “are we even allowed to be up here?”</p><p>”Yes.” Jack’s voice holds no emotion unlike when we were training.</p><p>”Why?” I ask, “Like, What would stop us from jumping?”</p><p>”You can’t.” Jack picks up a stone and inspects it. “Watch.” Jack smirks at me then baseball pitches it off the roof, only seconds latter it flies back into his hand.</p><p>”Force field?” It’s more of a statement than a question.</p><p>Jack nods. “Would want a tribute to die without a camera on them.” Jack looks around grimly, “Well, there probably are some.”</p><p>I think for a second. “Who brought you up here?”</p><p>”No one. I came up here myself.” Jack rubs his shoulder subconsciously. I’m surprised, did he really try to... “I heard the kids from ten after the ceremony and I just... came up here and... yeah you... yeah.”</p><p>Jack looks away. Out of everyone here I thought he’d be the last to consider jumping.</p><p>***</p><p>"Don't do something you'll regret." Jack calls after me as I walk to the training room. Today is the day we finally have our private sessions with the game makers.</p><p>I’m second to last right before Jack. I’m anxious. The scores don’t determine what exactly will happen in the games but it can help you get sponsors.</p><p>Knife throwing and archery, that’s all you gotta do Alex. </p><p>As soon as I enter I know I’m out of luck. The game makers have just started on a chocolate cake. But hey, some of them seem to be paying attention.</p><p>I start with the knives. There’s a large array of deadly looking ones, some are long but thin in withe and some are the exact opposite.</p><p>I throw some, I’m not the best but I never go more than two inches away from my exact target. I look back and most the game makers are still focused on the cake and only some seem to actually be watching.</p><p>Fine! Don’t pay attention! The anger builds inside of me as I stride to the bow that I’ve desperately been waiting to really get a feel for. </p><p>I don’t like being ignored, when Amira was little-and still now-she got all of the attention from our mom. In fact I hate it. So a little plan forms in my head. The game makers have a force field protecting them, but there’s nothing protecting the hanging light above the cake.</p><p>Before I even finish my thought my arrow has left my bow. A light that was once attached to the ceiling directly above the cake is now crashing down. As a special little thought I smile sweetly as the gawk at me, almost as if I’d done nothing wrong.</p><p>“You are dismissed.” James Marlvren, the head game makers’ voice is loud and clear. So I leave flinging the bow and quiver off to the side and stride out.</p><p>***<br/>“Didn’t i tell you to not do something you’d regret?” Jack had said immediately after I had told he, Marigold, Effie, And Haymitch. Although Jack didn’t sound upset, he sounded amused. “No wonder why the actually payed attention to me.”</p><p>Effie on the other hand was appalled. “Where are your manners!” Effie covered her mouth with her hand. “Are you even aware that your actions have consequences!-“</p><p>“Oh don’t go losing your wig.” Haymitch chimed in. “The worst they could do is make her life living hell in the arena.”</p><p>Jack gives small laugh, “Except they’ve already promised to do that for all of us.” This causes all of us to laugh except Effie, but even she represses a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The scores!” Marigold points towards the screen. Judie’s: nine, Martha: six, Lemn’s surprising nine. Jack’s strong 10. But something confuses me, there is an eleven by my name.</p><p>”Did it really?” I mutter shocked. Oh god, an eleven?</p><p>”Guess they liked it.” I look over at Jack and see his broad smile. He’s happy for me, but there’s something else...</p><p>Marigold brakes our staring contest. “Well, ten and eleven. That surly is something.” Marigolds broad grin radiates happiness. But Haymitch’s response takes the cake.</p><p>“I’ve seen better.” he says flatly, but I can’t tell he’s happy for us. “Get to bed. After breakfast I’m gonna train Jack for an hour while Effie And Marigold train Alex for the interview. Then we’ll switch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>